Lin Xiao
Lin Xiao is the father of the main protagonist of Wu Dong Qian Kun. Once regarded the most outstanding genius of the Lin Family. He is the 3rd son of Lin Zhentian.Son:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins Appearance Personality Once prideful outstanding genius of the Lin Family. After being crippled he felt unworthy. Even sick he went into the dangerous mountains in order to get resources to aid his son in his cultivation. History Lin Xiao was the earliest to break trough 9th layer of Tempered Body, and advance into the Earthly Yuan Stage. Furthermore, in another short four years, he once again broke through the Yuan stage to become the 2nd Heavenly Yuan master in the Lin Family after Lin Zhentian. Because of this he became the most gifted and remarkable man in Qingyang Town. He participated in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan. However he lost in the first round in one move by Lin Langtian. After his defeat the latter without mercy used his Yuan force to ravage the insides of Lin Xiao body. This crippled him and lost his Heavenly Yuan Stage of strength en returned to Earthly Yuan Stage. His channels in his body are disrupted and clogged up. Further advancements were made impossible. Low Level elixirs are useless to him. After the gathering the family fell in deep despair. After this event he left the inner district of Lin Family and moved to live in a small desolate hill at the furthest reaches of the Lin Family territory. he no longer used any resources of the family as he no longer believes he has the right to do so. This decreased his wealth.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He taught his son that the most important things for training were willpower and diligence. This is the only advantage over his peers who were blessed with wealth.w-Willpower and diligence:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist It took nearly a month of training before he could make 4 echo's with the Penetrating Fist.4 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman It took 1 month more training in order to produce up to 6 echo's from the Penetrating Fist.6 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 6 – Seventh Echo Lin Hong asked Lin Xiao to be engaged to Qing Tan. This request had been flatly rejected by Lin Xiao. This matter had further deepened the enmity between both parties.Engaging Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong Qing Tan frequently collapses and emits chilling cold. Lin Xiao could not find any solution to alleviate her condition. He once tried to use Yuan Force to forcefully expel the chilling cold, but in the end, he had to spend nearly half a month in bed in order to remove the chilling cold that entered his body.Qing Tan collapse:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl In the past the Yin Energy Lin Xiao absorbed was merely of Grade 3.Yin Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 14 – Grade 5 Yin Energy Story Lin Family Competition Arc When he sees that Lin Dong managed to reach Tempered Body 3rd Layer, he teaches his son the Penetrating Fist. Because only then is one eligible to learn Martial Arts. He notices that his son is very perceptive as after watching how to perform this technique a few times Lin Dong manages to comprehend the technique very fast.Teaching:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Yesterday he found a Golden Jade Branch. He plans to give it to Lin Dong as he discovered the latter progressed into Tempered Body 4th Layer. Lin Dong initially refused. He wants his father to have it for healing his injuries. But Lin Xiao says that a grade 2 elixers can't heal him.Golden Jade Branch:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch A week has passed and he is still sick. His injuries hasn't improved in years. Then Lin Dong mixes the red liquid of the Stone Talisman with the light Green Herb Qing Tan found. Then he gave this to Lin Xiao. It worked as now most of his injuries have now healed.Lin Xiao injuries:【WDQK】Chapter 13 – Treatment For a month Lin Dong continued adding red liquid from the Stone Talisman. He has now fully recovered.Recovered:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer Because Lin Dong training slowed down, he asked his father to teach him more martial arts. After displaying the 7th echo of the Penetrating Fist, he had no choice. He teaches him the Eight Desolations Palm.Eight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm At the Lin Family Competition Lin Xiao meets Lin Mang again. Ever since his lose never went to the VIP. He always hid himself into a corner. But now he no longer needs too. Lin Mang and Lin Xiao hated each other. However they let the tournament do the talking.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 20 – The Family Competition Begins Lin Zhentian then ended the tournament after the fight between Lin Hong and Lin Xia ended in a draw. However to his surprise Lin Dong planned to challenge Lin Hong. Which Lin Zhentian accepted.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 24 – Complete Victory To his surprise Lin Dong won. He was angered that Lin Mang intervened. He stepped in as well. Lin Zhentian stepped in to stop the fight between fathers. He was surprised that Lin Zhentian asked him to be the manager of the Blazing Manor.Lin Family Competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position Qingyang Town Hunt Arc At the dinner table Lin Xiao asks Lin Dong how he was able to advance to Tempered Body 7th Layer. He tells that he only advanced de night before the competition. Lin Xiao tells that successively advancing 5 Layers in half a year was extremely remarkable in Qingyang Town, and even the whole Lin Clan. Lin Dong's father is still suspicious and aks if he took some elixirs. Lin Dong quickly comes up with an excuse. He tells that two months ago, when he was training in the woods, he found a golden fruit and ate it. At that time, it did not seem to have any effect. Lin Xiao knew that something was off. But he let the matter go. He tells Lin Dong to continue his training for the Qingyang Town Hunt. He tells Lin Dong about the hunt and the other factions. Lin Xiao then takes a box he received from his father. It contains Two Grade 3 Elixirs.The hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 26 – The Hunt At the monthly Lin Family’s Gathering the altercation with the Lei Family and the Xie Family was hot topic. They were surprised that Lin Dong could handle Lei Li. Lin Zhentian praised Lin Dong for his achievements and Lin Xiao for having such a good son.Lin Family’s Gathering:【WDQK】Chapter 36 – Preliminary Exchange Lin Xiao was also watching Lin Dong's fight against Lei Li. He noticed that the Wonder Gate Seal Lin Dong used was different than the one they were using.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward He was shocked that Lin Dong stated that he improved the Wonder Gate Seal. When he thought back. When Lin Dong was learning martial arts, he could indeed grasp them easily.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 49 – Martial Arts Genius Steel Wood Manor Arc After Lin Dong's training Lin Xiao asks Lin Dong how many channels he had unlocked in QingYuan Art. However the awns er didn't shock him as much as it used too. He already knew that Lin Dong talent greatly surpassed his. He tells Lin Dong that the Lei Family still haven't cede ownership of the Steel Wood Manor to them. Lin Zhentian wasn't willing to wait any longer and a day later he would go send an armed group to the Lei Family himself. He then agrees to his son's request to tag along.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 52 – Martial Arts Genius Before going to the Lei Family Lin Zhentian tasked Lin Xiao and Lin Ken to protect Lin Dong at all cost. At the Steel Wood Manor they saw that the manor was guarded by Lei Nuo and Lei Ying.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 53 – Steel Wood Manor Lin Dong was being targeted by Lei Shan and immediately steps in to save his son. Qin Ying tells Lin Xiao not to be harsh to Lin Dong. If it was not for Lin Dong's actions the Lei Family would have completely destroyed the Steel Wood Manor.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 56 – Yang Energy in the Earth After finding a Yang Yuan Stone lode, Lin Dong brought his father, grandfather and Lin Ken to the lode. Both he and Lin Ken were digging a hole in search for the lode. They eventually found it.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 58 – Lode Lin Zhentian dealt with one of the Demonic Black Steel Panthers. Lin Ken and Lin Xiao dealt with the other one.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 59 – Killing the Panthers Later he tells Lin Dong that they will go to Yan City. Lin Dong asks if he can go as well.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training The trip to Yan City was very important to the Lin Family. Therefor Lin Zhentian planned to lead the group. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined the group as well. On the way to the major city, Lin Xiao tells his son not to provoke anyone. There are some people they simply can't afford to offend.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 62 – Yan City Lin Dong meets up with his father after going shopping and asks how it went. Lin Xiao responded that it went well.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 65 – Obstruction Two months later Lin Zhentian received information that the Black Dragon Stockage are planning to attack their transport. This topic was brought up in a meeting. When hearing this Lin Xiao asks how the Black Dragon Stockage obtained this information. Lin Zhentian theorises that the Lei Family may have a hand in this. Lin Zhentian makes the decision to lead this transport himself and take Lin Xiao and Lin Mang with him. Lin Ken would leave behind in order to protect the Steel Wood Manor.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 68 – Black Dragon Stockage After returning from their smooth trip to Yan City Lin Xiao and the others noticed something wrong in the Steel Wood Manor. At the manor they notice that everything seemed fine. Lin Ken tells them that Lin Dong managed to defeat Wu Sha. What more he tells them that Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 73 – An Enraged Lin Zhentian The next day Lin Zhentian assembled his troops. Lin Xiao and Lin Mang joined as well. After they came back Lin Xiao said that the Black Dragon Stockage no longer exists.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Lin Xiao was being notified that someone found something in the Steel Wood Manor. once he arrived Lin Dong was already inside. However they were shocked as Lin Dong started to absorb the Yang Energy. What more that he was fine after doing that. Lin Dong offers Lin Zhentian and the others to aid him in absorbing the Yang Energy.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 78 – Sharp Increase in Mental Energy While in retreat Lin Zhentian asked Lin Ken and Lin Mang to manage the Steel Wood Manor. Lin Zhentian needed all his time to make a breakthrough. On the other hand, Lin Xiao was now in charge of the rest of Lin Family businesses in Qingyang Town.Lin Family Vs. Lei Family:【WDQK】Chapter 79 – The Underground Bazaar Goals *Regaining his original strength (succeeded). Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Art Skills *Level 1: Penetrating FistPenetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Level 2: Eight Desolations PalmEight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm *Level 4: Wonder Gate SealIncomplete Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 28 – Wonder Gate Seal, Incomplete Secret Arts Skills *Third-tier Secret Arts: QingYuan Art.QingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Abilities Learned to produce one echo with the Penetrating Fist in only one week of practice.Abilities:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Strengths Weaknesses Progression Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc *Unexpected Alliance Arc Quotes *"Only during this time, will one be able to break through his limits".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist **To Lin Dong regarding training. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Initial Yuan Dan Stage Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Lin Clan